Szétesett szavak
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: shounenai,KuroFay, 151es fejezet után... vajon Yuuko képes teljesíteni Fai kívánságát? És mit szól ehhez Kurogane?


**Pár: KuroFay**

**Kor: 13+ ... no sex, no erőszak**

**Figyelmeztetés: a story a 151es fejezet után játszódik, szóval ha nem olvastad addig, akkor spoiler veszély. Nah, meg persze nem fogod érteni, hogy mért akar szerencsétlen megvakulni x.x**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: sajnos az eredeti story nem engem illet, Clamp néniké minden jog. Csak játszadoztam velük egyet, vagy fogalmazzunk úgy, probáltam megnyugtatni a lelkivilágomat az elárasztott angszt után.**

**Szétesett szavak**

- „A jobb szemed látását kínálod fel?"

- „Igen."

- „Mit kíván_nál_ ezen az áron?"

- „Visszatérni, Celest országába."

Néma csönd. Mintha a szavaknak mindenegyes betüjét külön kellene elemezeni, hogy megértsék, felfogják a többiek mit is jelentenek az elhangzott mondatok. A hangfoszlányok súlya mégis mennyit nyom mindannyiuk szívébe.

- Fai- szólalt meg elsők közt a legkisebb könnyeit ízlelve- Fai...ez nem, ezt... Kurogane- nézett rá a ninjara rémülten- nem engedheted neki! Yuuko!- fordult a boszorkányhoz, de képtelen volt többet szólni. Egy olyan apró lény, mint ő mégis mire lenne képes? Mit tehetne olyan erőkkel szemben, amit a körülötte lévők birtokolnak? Ő csak sírni tud.

- Haaa- sóhajtott Yuuko az eltökélt mágus látványa láttán- sajnálom, hogy ezt kell mondanom, de nem teljesíthetem a kérésed. Nem csak ezt. Semmilyen kívánságodat nem válthatom valóra.- Fai arca teljesen megdermedt. Kék szeme kitágult, és reszketni kezdett.

- Mi... miért nem?

- Nem is olyan régen- kezdte Yuuko óvatosan, a szőke tekintetét fürkészve- volt egy személy, aki azért fizetett, hogy a te óhajaidat soha többé ne teljesíthessem. Akármik is lennének azok!

- Ez nem lehetséges... ilyet nem kívánhatnak...- hitetlenkedett tovább az egyszemű.

- Mindennek ára van. Akár alacsony vagy magas valaminek az értéke, attól még megvásárolhatóak- hunyta le szemét Yuuko. Hangja kissé dramatikusan hangzott. Lehet Mokona csak képzelte, de mintha szomorúságot is vélt volna felfedezni benne. Fai arca rezzenéstelen volt. Szemével a földet fürkészte.

- Sakura-chan... akarta így?- dadogta végül.

- Nem adhatok ki információt a klienseimről, de...-nézet szúrosan oldalra- valaki olyan kívánta ezt, aki nagyon értékesnek tart téged- e szavak hallatán Fai felkapta fejét és Yuuko tekintetének írányába fordította. Ahol nem állt senki, csak Syaoran. A mágus megfordult és még látta az éppen távozó ninját.

- Francba!- szitkozodott halkan és futásnak indult a másik férfi írányába.

- Fa...- szólt volna utána a fehér labda, de Yuuko csendre intette.

- Mokona- mondta szelíd arckifejezéssel. Míg Syaoran Mokona mellé sétált és megsimogatta a fejét.

- Héj! Állj!- kiáltotta a mágus a fekete hajúnak. Aki úgyis tett, ahogy azt ő mondta. Fai megragadta Kurogane torkát, és besárgult szemével, dühtől izzóan, hidegen meredt a ninja magányos szempárjára- Mégis mit jelentsen ez?! „Ha MÁS is eldönti magától, akkor neked is el kellene dönteni mit akarsz tenni!"? Így értetted?- kiáltotta, de a ninja nem felelt. A mágus összeszorította kézfejét Kurogane torkánál.- MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELSZ MIT CSINÁLSZ???!!!

- Ugyanez vonatkozik rád is- szólalt meg lassan Kurogane. Fai ujjainak köszönhetően nem jutott sok levegőhöz- Mégis mit képzelsz? Kinek hazudsz most?

- Ne viselkedj úgy, mint, aki mindent ért és tud!

- Akkor te se...- a mágus körmei a ninja börébe mélyedtek- azt hiszed, ha elveszted a látásod, akkor elég vak leszel ahhoz, hogy ne lásd szeretve vagy?

Attól félsz, már túl késő van, hogy megkeresd az okát a miértnek?

Hogy az időd már csak arra elegendő, hogy elhagyd önmagad?

„Fai-san, ígérd meg, hogy mostantól kezdve, amit mindennél többre fogsz tartani a saját életed lesz."

Ha kinyitod a szemed csak egy hamisan ragyogó kék eget vagy képes látni?

Nem szólsz, mert nem képesek megérteni?

Hallgatsz, mert elsüllyedtél a fakó hazugságaidban?

Semmirekellő, szánalomra sem méltó mocsok vagy!

Mégis miért?

„Engem, nem érdekel a múltad"

Fai homlokát a ninja vállának döntötte, de torkát még mindig nem engedte el.

- Kuro...gane...- kezdte elcsuklóan, könnyeit visszafolytva- Ashura-ou... ő felébredt... jönni fog értem... és akkor te... és akkor te...- szorította még erősebben a ninja nyakát.

- És akkor...én?

- Gyűlölni fogod, aki vagyok.

- Én- vett levegőt, ami egyre és egyre nehezebbé vált számára- már egy ideje gyűlöllek érte.- a mágus ellazította ujjait, és kezét a ninja vállára csúsztatta.

- Mit fizettél?- kérdezte ridegen.

- Heh, az nem tartozik rád- felet gúnyosan a fekete hajú.

- Teljesen ki sajátitod az életemet!

- Ez a szándékom- jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel a bordó szemű- nekem úgy tünik, te nem tudsz rá rendesen vigyázni.

- Meg fogsz halni.

- NEM!- háborodott fel Kurogane a szőke vállait megragadva, és tekintetét a sajátjához fordítva- ide figyelj, te átkozott mágus! Előbb mondtam, hogy megfoglak védeni! Ez tudod mit jelent? Ha én meghalok, akkor te is. Tehát nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy elhalálozzam! Szóval felejtsd el ezt a hülyeséget vagy azt akarod, hogy én verjem ki a fejedből?- húzta fel magát teljesen a ninja, Fai nem kicsi meglepődésére- Te jó ég! Ezért vagy ilyen anyámasszony katonája, mert állandóan csak angstolsz! ANGSZT! ANGSZT! ANGSZT! Badarságokat magyarázol be magadnak és nem beszélsz róla! Belenyugszol és teljesen összezuhansz! Most nézd meg magad! Azt képzeled, hogy téged lehetetlen megérteni, és meglepődsz rajta, ha tényleg nem értenek? Mégis hogy értenének meg, ha meg sem próbálod megértetni magad? Mit képzelsz, hogy a szád csak dísznek van a képesfeleden?- a mágus könnyei kicsordultak. Kurogane szavai, hangneme, stílusa ezt váltotta ki belőle. A ninja elengedte a vállait, és elindult visszafelé.- Épp ideje, hogy visszatérjünk a többiekhez, és eldöntsük mit tegyünk. KÖZÖSEN!- a távolság kettőjük közt a ninja lépteivel ismét növekedni kezdett.

„Ne képzeld azt, hogy a hallgatás dicsőség miközben úgy gondolod, hogy egy lélek sem képes megérteni"

Fai nagy levegőt vett.

Ne hagyj egyedül!

Szerette volna mondani.

Ne hagyj magad mögött!

Bármennyire is próbálta, képtelen volt szólni.

Kurogane

- Oi!- állt meg a ninja. Megfordult. Balkarját a mágus felé nyújtotta és tenyérét szétnyitotta- a 'közösen' szóból melyik betüt nem értetted?- Fai szeme nagyra tágult, és elindult az előtte álló férfi írányába.

Furcsa páros.

Az egyik álszent és hazug, a másik büszke és erőszakos.

Mégis, mi tartja össze őket?

Az egyik nem szólt, de a másik megértette.

Az egyik hazudott, a másik ezzel tisztában volt.

Az egyik lelke romlott, míg a másik szemében ragyog.

Az egyik gyáva, épp ezért a másik megpróbál bátor maradni.

Az egyik fehér, míg a másik fekete.

„Hinni valakiben ennyire ijesztő?"

Igen

Ennek ellenére, miért érződik a másik kéz ilyen melegnek és gondviselőnek, ami az egyikét tartja?

_Írói megjegyzés:__ igen tudom marha pozítiv vagyok, és a nénik úgy sem így gondolják... nem baj, majd angstolunk még egy ideig. Nekünk már úgy is mindegy . _


End file.
